


Busted

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, that's right. Steve, every now and then, enjoys porn as much as the next red-blooded man. So sue him.  The only difference is the particular kind of porn he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

Steve closes the door after the pizza guy, making sure it's locked. Not that he's necessarily ashamed of the evening he has planned and he's been thinking about telling the team what he's pretty sure they already suspect anyway. But its not the kind of entertainment you want your mother or your bored and talkative partner to waltz in on, no matter the particular gender of the…actors. Sure they both have keys but the fumbling and sound will be more than enough time to, well, stop.

With an appreciative sniff of the contents, Steve places the hot box on the coffee table and drags the recliner around so it has a good view of the TV. It'd been a long week and he was more than ready for some time to himself. He had felt a little guilty when Danny stuck his head into his office as they were packing up, asking if he wanted to grab a drink or something. Anything to help wile away a Grace-less weekend. Steve had declined, vaguely claiming a prior commitment but promising to text "not too early" Saturday morning. Yeah, he felt bad, especially since they more often than not hung out at his place and watched a game or movie on a Friday night. But some movies were just not something you wanted to watch with your work partner. (Or in Steve's case, wanted to but couldn't. That was a whole other issue).

He settles in and picks up the remote. Pizza, check. Beer, check. Loose and comfy old boxers, check. Popcorn can come later, when he gets up for more cold beer. With a satisfied nod, he presses play and takes a bite of his pizza.

The tacky, low budget opening music - with way too much electric guitar for anyone's taste since, well ever really - would leave little doubt in any viewer's mind what kind of film they were in for. 

Yes, that's right. Steve, every now and then, enjoys porn as much as the next red-blooded man. So sue him. The only difference is the particular kind of porn he likes. 

The titles are usually the giveaway. Like the one he's enjoying tonight. "Cocks and Robbers." 

For the record, the 'thing' he has for it started before he became a semi-civilian law enforcement officer. And it's not just limited to police fantasies. He likes military ones too, despite how cringingly they portray the nuances of service life. Or perhaps because of it. It was probably a rebellious way to throw the institutional gag order back in the Navy's face. He'd buy movies in markets and post them back to the states using a fake name on both ends. It was the only safe way for him to engage in male on male viewing in the days before the internet. The habit had stuck and he'd been saving this one since he was in… well that is need to know… almost three years ago. He used an old PO Box from an alias he made once just to see if he could. Once an operative, always an operative.

Half an hour in, the pizza gone and the second set of beers growing condensation on the coffee table, Steve doesn't know whether to laugh at the actor's dismal attempt at frisking (because, seriously, the suspect could have had at least a dozen knives strapped to his torso for all the attention the 'cop' paid to it) or get hard because the guy has the most amazing set of abs he's seen since… Well let's just say it's been a while since he let him self think about that because certain abs that confront him in his day-to-day life are becoming harder to ignore.

Giving in to the inevitable, Steve begins to gently rub his more than half hard cock through his boxers. The cop is giving the suspect's personal areas a thorough investigation though his jeans and it looks like things are going to heat up when the door to the interrogation room flies open and another cop comes in, roughly pushing a stocky young guy in front of him. He's slouched over, the logo of a pizza store, Papa Guiseppe's, visible on the shoulder of his jacket and his long mop of hair covers most of his face. Hey, it was the late 90s remember.

"We got another one, Carl," the second cop drawls in a thick East coast accent. "Busted this one red handed stealing from the till while his boss had his back turned."

"Put him over here with this one," cop #1 orders. "I was about to search this suspect but we can wait for you to catch up."

Cop #2 grins and pushes the suspect across the room to stand by the original guy. The second guy looks up at the officers and scowls. "You got nothin' on me, you hear?" he scowls. 

Steve nearly comes in his shorts right then.

The second guy? 

It's Danny.

* * *

Steve knows he should stop the DVD then. He should eject it. Hell, he should take it into the garage and smash it up with a hammer until it is tiny little pieces. And then maybe run over it with the Marquis a few times, just for good measure. 

He doesn't. 

See, the thing is Steve's brain kind of shorts out for a while and he's wondering so many things at once that he almost can't breathe. Does this mean that Danny is gay? Why the hell would someone like Danny even make a porn movie? Oh and one other thing. He's really, really wondering what Danny's cock looks like. Because he's imagined it enough and he's always been pretty sure he'll never find out. Never lets himself get in a situation where he would.

But now… 

So he sits there and lets it play. 

Watches as the cop searches Danny. Sorry, not-Danny. The Suspect. Watches as he removes his pants one agonising inch at a time and frees a dick that is every bit as glorious as Steve always imagined it would be. He takes himself in hand when the cop decides that a visual search isn't enough and begins pulling, cupping, tugging at things that Steve's only dreamt of. 

He jerks his own cock as Danny's slides in and out of the mouth of the first suspect and he comes hard when Danny spurts onto the two way mirror. And the second guy soon after once he's been treated to the things Danny's mouth can do.

Steve's not really sure what happens after the cops decide that these two suspects aren't the guys they were looking for. He's kind of lost in a post-orgasmic haze of disbelief and confusion. And so fucking turned on his cock is still hard even though he just came.

All Steve knows for sure is that he is now well and truly screwed. 

* * * 

Steve spends the next morning hiding in his office. They're blessedly case-free at the moment and he's never in his life been so glad to see a requisition form. He pre-fills the ones for the next four months just so he can stay in there longer. He manages to get away with it until Kono sticks her head in his door and grins. 

"Your turn to go get lunch, Boss."

Steve mock frowns. "No, I'm pretty sure it was your turn, Kalakaua. You lost that bet last week about how many perps you'd take out with your roundhouse. Remember?"

"Hey, no fair trying to make the rookie pay. I've still got college loans and rent and car payments and…"

"Okay, okay," Steve stands up and pulls his gun out of the locked desk drawer. "I know when I'm beat. You're driving though."

Kono grins. "Evasive manoeuvres practice?" She asks, hopefully.

"Sure thing. Just don't tell on me."

"Never."

* * * 

It's while they're eating in the main office (because he hadn't been able to find an excuse to sneak away and mope in his office again), that Steve gets an idea. It's mean. Maybe even cruel but he kind of can't help himself. 

"So, Kono," he asks around a mouthful of noodles. "What did you do to work your way through college?"

"Uh, why?"

Steve shrugs. "Dunno, just curious I guess. I kind of missed out on that whole side of things. Crazy-ass things people do for college jobs."

"Well, we can't all be so lucky as to have Uncle Sam pick up the tab for our extensive tertiary education, now, can we?" Danny grumbles.

"Well, Ian paid for some of it out of the surf school's scholarship fund. But once my knee was as healed as it was gonna get, I didn't want to take that anymore. So I taught a few classes to grommets Ian threw my way, flipped burgers. Dealt with problem ex-boyfriends for cash. That kind of thing."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that, in case your mother ever asks me," Chin high fives her. 

"Thanks, Cuz."

"What abut you?"

Chin tilts his head to remember. "I mostly fixed up bikes for people. Uncle sold me the parts at a good price. Gave me some work in his shop when he had it but things were different back then."

"How 'bout you, Danny?" Steve asks innocently.

Danny nearly chokes on his spring roll. "Um, this and that. Y'know."

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking."

"Yeah, Danny," Kono goads and leans closer. "I told."

"I, um…" he goes a little red at the tips of his ears and rubs at his neck. "Okay, if you must know, I did some modelling when I was in college, okay?"

"You? Did modelling?" 

"Yes."

"But you're so…"

"Short. Hey, it's a look. Some… companies… go for it, okay?"

Steve holds up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay. So Danno did headshots."

He coughs a little but manages to maintain his cool. "I did."

"You didn't do any normal jobs?"

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Work in a grocery store. Deliver pizza?" He leans closer and murmurs so only Danny can hear. "I hear the delivery boys at Papa Guiseppe's give the best head on the lower West side."

Danny shoots up out of his chair and grabs Steve by the arm. "You, office. Now," he growls as he drags Steve across the room.

Before the door is even shut, he starts closing the blinds because he's pretty sure Kono has been working on reading lips and this is not something he wants his team mates finding out about.

"Okay," Danny takes a deep breath. "I was 20, broke and angry. I was about to get kicked out of school 'coz I couldn't pay the tuition when one of my buddies in the dorm tells me about a guy who has a production company."

"Danny, I…"

"I did a few ads for them."

"Danny, I'm not…"

"Stop interrupting me damnit!," He pokes Steve sharply in the chest. "I only did one film. Rachel knew when we got married. She thought it was hilarious and I'm pretty sure she got off to it a few times in the early years. I might ask how you came to even find out about considering what it's about. I'm pretty sure the title leaves no room for misjudging."

"I, uh…" Steve decides it's now or never. "No. I bought it on purpose."

"You bought… You mean, you're gay?"

Steve nods. "Bi really."

"Oh."

"And you?" Steve prompts.

Danny shrugs. "Hot is hot. I have a… wide range of tastes you might say."

Steve leans close, "You have a taste for anything in particular at the moment, Danny?"

"Might do," Danny swallows heavily, looking Steve in the eye. "Assuming I'm not unemployed for character reasons."

"Why would you be? Who'd even believe me if I told them?"

"Kono."

"Will never, ever find out," Steve breathes. "Can we stop talking about our coworkers now?"

"You're not going to fire me?"

"No. But I am going to kiss you."

"Oh, you're going to a whole lot more than that, McGarrett. Believe me."

* * * 

The following Friday, Steve places a cold sixpack on the coffee table, grinning to himself as he sets a different DVD up in the player. The doorbell rings and Steve adjusts his boxers before answering it. 

"Hey," the delivery guy drawls in a deliberately thick, East coast accent. "Somebody here order a pizza?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Huntress69 in h50_bunny over on livejournal.  
> "Steve or Danny (your choice) just wants a relaxing night of beer and pizza and porn. He decides to rent something amateur, and gets quite a shock when the (gay) porno film he rents stars his partner. That's all."
> 
> *this is officially the most explicit thing I've written so feedback is very much appreciated*


End file.
